


Borracho

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Para el reto #WIPC





	Borracho

Dean está borracho. Otra vez. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Sam ya no sabe que hacer, como hacer que le cuente, que le deje compartir lo que sea que se le pudre dentro desde que John le deja cazar solo.

Con un suspiro roto se acerca a la mesa de la "cocina" e intenta que se levante pero todo lo que consigue es un gruñido y un manotazo.

"Vamos, hombre, no me hagas esto" piensa frustrado.

Dean gruñe algo que no consigue entender y cierra el puño en la camisa de su hermano, "Sammy" que le mira expectante. Abre la boca, parece que va a decir algo y al final sólo deja caer la cabeza sobre la ajada madera y bufa.

Sam sabe que está noche no hay nada que hacer, tan solo puede cargar con el peso de su hermano los cinco interminables pasos que le separan de su cama. Con un suspiro cansado se inclina hacia él tirando de su brazo por encima de su cabeza, entonces y antes de que pueda levantarlo Dean se aferra, encerrandole en un abrazo alcohólico y le susurra entre lágrimas

"huye antes de que te destruya a ti también".


End file.
